The Elf's Day Out
by Kanojo Miseru-to Kurai
Summary: COMPLETE! Our elf friend finds himself in the big city! How did this happen? Come along and follow his grand adventure, with laughs, cheese, the elf on java and the lost playstation!
1. Welcome to the Big City!

It was a quiet spring day in the city. There was a slight breeze, and the birds were singing softly. There were a few cars driving down the streets, children playing on the sidewalks, an elf walking down the street...OH! Well, that's peculiar. I didn't know there were many of them in the city. Mostly they keep to the wooded areas. Let's find out a bit about this, shall we? Well, as we follow the elf down the street, we notice that he seems very confused and lost. What could be troubling him on this fine spring day?  
  
Well, to tell the truth, this elf IS very confused and lost. For you see, he was just minding his own business, playing his Playstation, when, POP! There he finds himself in the city. WITHOUT HIS GAMING SYSTEM! -gasp- What could be worse? Well, we will continue to follow our new "Elvin buddy" as he embarks on his quest to find out, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO HIS PLAYSTATION?! -cough- Heh.I mean, where he is and how he can get home, of course! Anyway...  
  
As we continue to follow along, we see our friend is amazed by his surroundings. Everything is so.SHINY! Ooo, shiny... but anyway, the elf stops at a nearby coffee house. He must be thirsty! As he walks inside, we quietly follow him, for we must see the whole adventure! He stands in line behind a woman. She orders a non foam triple-shot Grande frappachino. Our buddy, not knowing what any of this is, orders the same! He then takes his coffee and sits at one of those clever little tables. He takes a sip of his coffee and, well, have you ever seen someone have their first triple-shot frappachino? Funny, eh? Well, imagine an ELF'S first try. Exactly. Our dear friend is bouncing around the room, literately! He must be having a major java rush. Well, one more bounce lands him out the door, and continuing down the block, we rush out to follow him, trying to ignore the woman at the door screaming at him for not paying.  
  
When he finally comes to a stop, he lands in a big pile of green leaves (Hehehe...), and sends them flying everywhere. He then hears a SLAM! A young girl with green eyes and brown hair has come out of the house he is in front of, and races over to him. "HOW DARE YOU JUMP IN MY PILE! IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO RAKE UP THOSE LEAVES, AND--..." but she is cut off when she sees him get up, dust himself off, and look at her. Her eyes get big. "OH MY GOSH! You're...you're...HIM!" she shouts, and attaches herself to "him". The poor dear looks very confused, but he just shrugs, and tries to release himself of her death grip, but to no avail. She's not letting go for anything. So, he decides not to even bother, and he continues walking down the street, still a bit jittery from the caffeine that he had dealt with earlier. The girl grabs onto his arm very possessively, and they're off. Of course, we're right behind them. A ways down the road, we see another girl with very long dark brown hair and brown eyes. When she sees "the girl" with her arms wrapped around the elf, you could have sworn the brown eyed girl was going to kill her. "The girl" just grinned her biggest grin, and continued walking down the street, as the brown eyed girl continued to give her the death glare, until a boy with black hair and blue eyes, that bore a remarkable resemblance to Elvis, walked to her. The other girl glued herself to him, and all was well again. Except, of course, for our elf friend. WOULD HE EVER FIND HIS PLAYSTA...I mean, HOME?! Tune in next time for another chapter of, THE ELF'S DAY OUT! 


	2. NBMS, Home of the Frys!

Welcome back to our journey! As we left off, our elf friend had been latched onto by a strange girl. Lets us continue following them, so we may learn more about him, and help him on is quest!  
  
As the "couple" walks down the street, they find themselves in front of a large building. The girl drags the elf inside, and he catches a glimpse of a sign. It reads, "Welcome to NBMS, Home of the Fry's! (And the other 1/6 of the students)." Very peculiar. But, we follow them in anyways, for we must see it all! As we walk in, we can see that there is something desperately wrong. It looks like this place is a colony of hobbits! Everyone is so short! Well, everyone except for the occasional 10 foot tall athletic kid walking by.  
  
In this strange hobbit colony, there are many odd looking people. But, then again, most hobbits are. We keep close to our elf and his cling- on, because this hallway we seem to be walking through is so crowded. We are shoved into walls and all sorts of things! How rude. Wait, how come our elvish buddy and "his girl" aren't getting shoved? The girl is getting many death glares from many other girls, and one really scrawny boy who must have been the shortest one there.  
  
We're almost at the end of the long hall, and it doesn't seem like we're going to stop. Wait, our friends turn a corner, and they are in what seems to be a hobbit instruction room. The girl sits in one of those table- with-chair-attached devices, and puts the elf in the "device" next to her.  
  
To the side of the girl, there is another girl with medium length dark brown hair and brown eyes, who is talking to a boy that seems to be staring at her. I mean, he just can't pull his eyes away! The brown-eyed girl doesn't seem to notice, but "the girl" just can't stop laughing. There is another girl with brown eyes and short brown hair, and she JUST CAN STOP STARING AT THE BOY! I mean, come on! Then the boy says something to "the girl", and she scowls and turns away.  
  
Now our elvish pal is just as confused as we are. Why shouldn't he be? Just then, a really old man with red hair walks into the "instruction room" and starts talking to the group of hobbits, yelling at that one boy and sending him outside, and then just telling them some number. "The girl" pulls out a book and begins writing things on a sheet of paper. Some hobbit strategy, most likely. Then, we hear a very annoying "ding" sound repeated four times, and the girl grabs our elf, and walks out of the room. The girl drags elf-y down the stairs and out a big door. We follow the two onto some big yellow thing, and take a seat behind them. Then, it starts to move! This frightens the elf very much, and he clings onto the girl, as a reflex. She gets the biggest grin you could ever see on her face, and snuggles up to him. We can clearly see that that is not what he had wanted at all, but he just blinks, and looks out a clear, hard thing that has moving trees and houses outside of it. AMAZING.  
  
The two get off of the big yellow thing on some street, and then they begin to walk to who-knows-where, with us close behind. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT FUN FILLED CHAPTER! 


	3. ARBY'S!

Welcome back to the adventures of our Elvin friend! As we left off, our good buddy and "the girl" got off of a big moving yellow thing, and started walking down some mysterious street. We follow them closely, not wanting so miss any of the action, suspense, and downright elfyness of this grand adventure!  
  
As we continue down this street, something seems odd. There are many houses. Maybe too many. Oh no. Can it be? Have we really ventured to... the overpopulated, overcrowded, overrated, OVER part of town?! Why in the world would we be here?! The girl doesn't live here, for we HAVE seen her house before, as you can remember. Oh, but wait! The girl, who has a tight grip on the elf, turns a corner, and we find ourselves in the regular part of town, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ARBY'S! HOORAY!  
  
The girl drags Elf Boy inside, and then goes up to the counter and orders. When she is done, we sneak up to the line, not wanting to be seen by elf-y and his girl, and grab some Arby's roast beef and special sauce for all! -Cheers are heard from the small crowd- Now, back to our friends...  
  
The girl brings the elf over to a table with their food. The table just happens to have some of the hobbits from the odd place they had just visited! How peculiar. But, we find ourselves a booth not too far away, and watch the amazement that is happening before our very eyes! Well, here we see many of the young "hobbits" (for lack of any other name to call them) that we have previously encountered. There is the hobbit with EXTREMELY long dark brown hair and brown eyes, who we met on the street with some weird Elvis boy -We shall call her Abyss, for lack of anything better-, the girl with medium length brown hair and brown eyes, who was being stared at by the tall boy in the odd instruction room -A Fox-, the tall boy who was staring at her -Stupid-, and the girl with short brown hair who is DROOLING looking at him, and just happens to have a death grip on his arm -Tabbutt-, and many others. "Abyss" looks over at "the girl" as if she is going to literally kill her. Then -Elvis Boy- pops up out of nowhere and sits next to her, which calms her down a bit.  
  
Well, this odd group finishes up their food, so we must prepare to depart! -sobs and many boo's are heard from the ever-shrinking crowd- So, we dump our trays and quickly follow them out the door. The small group of hobbits walk down a different street (except for Elvis Boy, because he must REALLY not want to be seen with these people, for some odd reason), and into a small park-like place! Let us view the situation! Well, "the girl" is sitting on a swing with our elf friend scared stiff in the other one. He must not like heights. Abyss is throwing random things at the small children that are running around, and laughing in a very evil sort of way. "A Fox" is going down the slide, being followed closely by "Stupid", who happens to have "Tabbutt" latched on to him. And we, of course, are sitting up in a tree! What a great view we have! -A random member of the small crowd is pushed off- Oh man, I'll never get ANY reviews at this rate...  
  
Anyway, "Stupid" seems to be getting bored, though he hasn't lost interest in staring at A Fox. He climbs down from the slide, shakes Tabbutt off, and goes out to the sidewalk. He then pulls out: A portable Playstation! The elf, seeing this runs faster than the speed of light over to Stupid and begins to play the gaming system! Well, that should keep those two occupied. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ACTION PACKED CHAPTER! 


	4. More Fun At the Park

Welcome, welcome, one and all! Here we are in the land of elf-y, as our elf-friend desperately tries to find...you know what I'm going to say. Well, here we are, at the park! Our situation remains as we left it, Tabbutt crying at the loss of her "Stupid", A Fox is chasing the small children with "the ax", Abyss is throwing the last of the roast beef at them, "the girl", who we can now rightfully name "Kanojo", is sitting on the swing, staring up at the sky (as she always does), Stupid and the Elf are playing the Playstation, and those of us still left are up in this here tree! How much better could a day get? Not much, I say.  
  
After much harassment, the children of the park have left. I wonder why? Why would they vacate the park on such a beautiful day? Oh well, their loss, for we shall remain until the end, when our dear friend finds his way! Yes. Anyway, it seems that the group of "hobbits" and our elf seem to be getting bored. Except for Kanojo, who is still staring at the sky. Why does she do this? I suppose we'll never know. But we move on, for the day has just begun! Well, Tabbutt has finally stopped crying, but is still very upset, we can see. Let Kanojo know not to say the slightest thing to her, if she doesn't want her head bit off. But she is still staring at the sky. Odd.  
  
Now, with nothing to do, everyone is quite bored indeed. Stupid puts away the Playstation, and walks over to the main playground, where Tabbutt quickly latches on to his arm. The elf, who no longer can play the Playstation, is filled with sorrow. Poor elf friend! But he shall be ok. A Fox is prodding bugs with a stick, and Abyss is jumping on small frogs, laughing insanely. Kanojo is sitting there blinking, and our audience is shrinking by the minute! God save the plot! Wait...is there one? O.o;;  
  
Suddenly, Kanojo runs off and comes back with reddish-orange hair. Everyone stares.  
  
"Come on, it has to be up to date people!" she shouts. Everyone shrugs. Then Abyss gets up and starts dancing, while chanting, "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" over and over. Elvis suddenly appears and hands her a necklace- type-thing, and walks away. Everyone continues staring. But then, she runs after him, and is gone for several minutes. Then she comes back with her hair all messed, a shirt that says, "I'm Satan's Girlfriend" and a big grin on her face. We don't even want to know.  
  
While A Fox continues poking Kanojo's hair, amazed by the brightness, the rest of us are ready to fall asleep. We need some excitement! -Another random member of the small crowd is pushed out of the tree-  
  
Not THAT kind of excitement...oh well! We didn't need her anyway! -Scoots her into pile of deceased reviewers- It's a collection! -cough- As for other excitement, our friends have not a clue of what to do! How about you? Let's just say a plane carrying 12,000 country singers crashes into the jungle gym. Kanojo and Abyss are very happy, and are doing a happy dance, involving lots of odd jerking movements. Yay? MORE FUN AND GAMES IN THE NEXT PLOTLESS CHAPTER! 


	5. Off to Kanojo's!

Welcome back children, to another amazingly tasteless chapter of this wonderful story! As we left off, our elf-friend was having a joyous time at the park. With new friends, and full stomach (ARBY'S!), he is having a grand adventure! So we shall continue to view and enjoy his exciting time! Previously, a large plane of country singers crashed, leaving Abyss and Kanojo to do an odd dance with spontaneous jerking movements. They have now discontinued this activity, and are now arguing over who the elf belongs to...  
  
"He's mine!" shouts Kanojo.  
  
"No way! He's MINE!" replies Abyss.  
  
"But, you already have a boyfriend!" claims Kanojo.  
  
"So?!" Abyss cries.  
  
And it basically continues like this for a while. Meanwhile, the rest of the group is getting quite sick of the park. Except for Tabbutt, who is quite entertained by just staring at the Stupid one. Her annoying gaze is sickening us. So I decide I will borrow a stun gun from the anonymous reviewer sitting next to me in this tree. You can imagine how this is going to go, so I won't waste page space describing it to you. (I do only have 5 hours of free time today...)  
  
Well, it seems that our happy group is ready to leave the park. But stupid notices the unconscious Tabbutt on the ground. Kanojo rejoices, but then is disheartened when she notices the pile of poo has a pulse. She then realizes that she can be left behind! Oh, what a happy day! But A Fox (who we will now refer to as Foxy A because of all the emails of confusion I received...) insists upon bringing her along. So Kanojo chucks her in a wheelbarrow and hurtles it toward Stupid. He reluctantly pushes it along.  
  
So as our group heads down the road, we must follow them! Disguised as bushes, we creep along the street with our friends not far ahead. The odd thing is, whenever we take steps, it makes the -tink tink- sound, so that is quite annoying. But other than that, our group of friends doesn't seem to be doing anything exciting. What else is new? But we press on...  
  
The day seems to be coming to a close, and the sun is setting rapidly on out cozy little scene. Our group comes to a house we have seen before. It is Kanojo's! She turns back at the group, looks at them, and comes up with a plan:  
  
"Ok, here's the deal: no one is home at my house tonight, so you people can stay! SOME of you people. Abyss, Foxy A, Sparky...hey! Where did you come from?" Kanojo asked quizzically. Sparky just shrugged. "Ok, well, you three and our new friend (-points to the elf-), will stay with me. Stupid, you and Tabbutt can sleep out here in the wheelbarrow if you must." Naturally, Stupid just stared, stupidly.  
  
So the small new group headed inside, along with Kanojo dragging a frantic elf inside. So we, the ever nosey group of spectators, head over to a trash can by the nearest window. Inside we see the elf running from a dazed Kanojo at top speed. Abyss pauses, looks out the window, and only sees us bushes, so she just shrugs and shuts the blinds anyway. We hear a big THUD, and a victorious cheer from Kanojo, and shouts of, "Go get some rope!" Oh what a night this will be.  
  
(Join us next time for a new exciting chapter of The Elf's Day Out!) 


	6. MY Cheese!

Welcome, welcome! It is another delayed chapter of, The Elf's Day Out! Now, you may have noticed, this "day" is turning into much more! Yet, we will keep our beautiful title, just to tick off the politically correct. Well, as we left off, we were in a garbage can outside of Kanojo's humble home, with the Stupid one and Tabbutt outside in a wheel barrow. We now cast our attention to the window where we had seen Kanojo chasing a frantic elf around the room. The blinds have been closed by Abyss, but that is not a problem for us! We shall just grab the power drill lying on the ground and drill some eye holes in the wall. Amazingly, no one notices the sound. The screaming of the elf has stopped, and we begin to worry, so we shall peer inside...  
  
Ah, now we can see our friend! He seems to be tied up with a rather large jelly doughnut in his mouth. Hmmm, I seem to be getting hungry...NO! I must continue to view this odd spectacle...though it may cause some mental damage, it's worth it! As we continue to look into the room, we can see that Abyss and Kanojo have run off into the kitchen. After they do so, Foxy A quickly scans the room, then darts out through the front door. We would follow her, but it seems that Abyss and Kanojo have returned, with large bowls of...cheese? What kind of evil deeds will they commit with this cheese? We may never know...  
  
Kanojo is finally noticing that Foxy A has disappeared, but shrugs, and gets back to her cheese bowl, which seems to be half as full as it had been five seconds before. She shoots an evil glare at the cheese-covered Abyss, who is wearing a rather innocent expression, which is quite frightening, when you really look at it. But to solve this problem, Kanojo just grabs half of Abyss's cheese and puts it into her bowl. Smart thinking, I think.  
  
Now that all of our cheese problems have been solved, it seems that our elf friend is choking on the doughnut. Abyss quickly races to save him, but -splat!- She trips over Kanojo's ACCIDENTALLY outstretched foot. Heh...but as Abyss finally gets to her feet, Kanojo has already saved our friend, and is eating all of Abyss's remaining cheese. Her eyes glow red, as she rushes over to kill Kanojo, and save her remaining cheese. Sparky, who has been sitting in the corner the whole time, blinks.  
  
WHO WILL WIN THE CHEESE? WHERE DID FOXY A GO? WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF LIFE? Find out in the next chapter of THE ELF'S DAY OUT! 


	7. Abyss and the Magic Chocolate Bar

Welcome back to our wonderful tale of The Elf's Day Out! We know you love us! Ahem...anyway, when we last left off, Abyss was charging towards Kanojo, who had been eating her cheese! We shall continue right...about...now!  
  
As Abyss races toward Kanojo, our hearts are filled with fear. If we loose Kanojo, who will finish all of those stories? Not one has been completed. This cannot be the end! To stop this horrible event from occurring, I snatch up a magical chocolate bar from one of my reviewer friends and throw it towards Sparky, who is still sitting neglected in the corner (Note that this is a MAGIC chocolate bar, so it went through the wall of the house easily). Just as Abyss was about to tackle Kanojo, she froze in midair. She sniffed a few times, and then, ZOOM! She raced to the chocolate bar, knocking over Sparky in all of the pandemonium. Sparky just smiled. (  
  
Here are the current positions. Abyss is in the corner, nibbling her chocolate, mumbling, "My precioussssssss" Kanojo is sitting on the elf's head, eating cheese, Sparky, who hasn't yet gotten up, is n the floor, smiling (, Tabbutt (the spelling constantly changes, I know) is in a wheelbarrow with Stupid, Foxy A has disappeared, we're outside in a garbage can, and Elvis...well, remains a mystery. All in all, it looks like an ordinary day at the house of Kanojo...or is it? ...Yeah, it is.  
  
Well, now that Abyss has finished her chocolate, and Kanojo has finished the cheese, no one is quite sure what to do. Is there life after cheese and chocolate? IS THERE?! ...probably. But let's just say there isn't and everyone dies. The End.  
  
{{Epilogue: After everyone died, the group of random reviewers went to become the studio audience for Fraiser. After they all realized how much the show sucked, they went to join the cast of Saved by the Bell. When they realized the show had ended a long time before, each member killed his or herself. I, however, became the narrator for Adult Swim. What? They have no narrator? No wonder the pay sucked...}}  
  
...yeah, that was lame. But I tried, didn't I? Maybe not. Oh well...but wait! What is this? It seems that Abyss is hovering above the ground! It must be the magic chocolate! Kanojo stares in wonder. Abyss laughs in an evil way. "MWAHAHA! Now I rule you all! You are all my slaves! Bow down and praise me, you fools! MWAHAHA...ha...ha?" She trailed off, as she began to sink back to the ground. There to greet her is Kanojo, cracking her knuckles. Is she going to hurt Abyss? Are we all doomed? No...it seems she was just cracking her knuckles. Hmmm.  
  
JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER OF THE ELF'S DAY OUT! (P.S: About the purpose of life, it's 'being.' Many thanks to Foxy A for explaining this to me) 


	8. And the Night Continues

Welcome back! Many thanks for your continued patience with this tale...it's going nowhere, I realize. Ah, but you see? That's the fun part. Ahem...now that we rejoin our 'heroes,' Sparky is laying in a corner, doing this: -- :) Abyss has occupied herself with flinging bath beads at the ceiling, Kanojo had gone back to sitting with the elf, Foxy A remains missing, Stupid and Tabbutt are outside in a wheelbarrow, and Elvis had been tied to the railroad tracks. Ah, sweet bliss...  
  
To get on with it, I shall continue! (Boy doesn't that sound ridiculous...) It seems that Kanojo has taken up poking Sparky with a stick. Abyss, seeing that her moment has come, dashes into the next room, and returns with a package. "I've been saving this for such an occasion..." she says, grinning from ear to ear, as she hands the package to our good friend, the elf. He blinks. "Go ahead, open it!" she says, cheerfully. The elf suspects something, but opens it, shrugging his shoulders. He pulls out a pair of red shorts. Kanojo looks up from her poking. She quickly puts her hand over her mouth, trying to silence her uncontrollable laughter. "Make him...*snort*...make him put them on!" she calls out, rolling on the ground. I don't get it. Do you? Do you WANT to? Well then...  
  
Sure enough, Abyss pushes our poor elf into the bathroom. "Change!" she commands, shutting the door. Kanojo slowly picks herself up, resuming poking Sparky, who is still in :) mode, with a stick. Abyss shakes her head, nibbling on a cookie. This reminds me, I haven't fed our group of random reviewers for a long while. This could be a bad thing, as they appear to be getting quite a case of the munchies (no, not THOSE munchies). So, I throw them some slop. They munch (can you munch slop?) happily. All is well. Until...  
  
The bathroom door slowly begins to open. Kanojo sits up straight. Abyss blinks. The door opens fully, to reveal our elf buddy wearing the red shorts. Abyss stares. Kanojo drools. Sparky bolts up and grins even bigger. Kanojo punches her in the face. Sparky falls down, unconscious. Abyss shakes her head. Kanojo glares at the motionless Sparky. The elf sits there, not quite understanding anything. All is going smoothly.  
  
Suddenly, Kanojo yawns. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired," She suggests. Abyss nods, climbing up onto the couch. Kanojo grabs a blanket and curls up into a ball on the carpet. Sparky just happens to be unconscious. The elf looks around the room. He blinks. Everyone is already asleep! (Wow, that was fast...) He shrugs his shoulders and plops down onto the floor, falling asleep immediately. Grand, now what do we do? End the chapter? I suppose...not much else to do.  
  
WELL, JOIN US NEXT TIME ON 'THE ELF'S DAY OUT,' IN WHICH WE FIND OUT WHAT FOXY A WAS UP TO! Oooh, mystery... 


	9. Foxy A is Found!

Ah, hello my friends, and welcome to a slightly less-delayed chapter of The Elf's Day Out! Well, morning seems to have come to this house of...madness. Shall we look and see what horrors this house has to offer? Why not? It's not as if you have anything better to do...I mean, you ARE reading this, right? See! You cannot look away! ...well, yes. Peering into the house, we can see Kanojo beginning to stir. Suddenly, three loud POPs are heard, and Abyss, Kanojo, and the elf jump out of their 'beds' and greet the day! Actually, that's just Kanojo. "Hello day!" she gleefully exclaims, extending her arms toward the sky. Abyss hits her over the head with a lead pipe. This seems to have to have no affect whatsoever. It figures.  
  
It seems that Sparky is still unconscious. Lovely. We notice that Kanojo seems to be forming a plan in her mind. We can hear the gears turning. Literally. Clink. A large grin comes across her face, and she rushes into the kitchen. Abyss sets down the lead pipe and peeks into the room-o-cooking. Her eyes open wide, and she dashes in also. We hear the sounds of pots and pans being thrown everywhere, and begin to worry. Are they beating each other senseless? We can only imagine what evil may be occurring in there. But wait! It seems that they are coming out of the kitchen, both covered in bruises and scrapes. (Yes, they CAN appear that quickly in THIS house) They are both helping to carry a large tray of some sort, covered with a giant metal lid! I wonder where you can buy one of those...but wait! It seems that Sparky has awoken! We must look away from the oddly mesmerizing tray for a moment, as difficult as it may be.  
  
No one else had noticed that she is awake, they are all currently occupied. Tabbutt and Stupid out in the wheelbarrow, Foxy A missing, Elvis still tied to the railroad tracks, and Kanojo and Abyss stuffing the elf's face with food! So THAT'S what was under there...no matter, as our current target is Sparky, who is currently scanning the room. She peers into the kitchen, bathroom, and hallway, and then shrugs her shoulders. She then eyes the front door. What is she thinking?! I must know! She walks over to the door, opens it, looks outside, and then slams it shut. Her grin is twice as huge now, if that's possible. What is outside? I must go see! So, I sneak my way out of the trash can, around the house to the front yard, and look into the driveway. There, I see...the horror!  
  
Foxy A is in the wheelbarrow with Stupid, Tabbutt lying facedown, obviously dead, in a puddle of blood. I slowly turn around and walk back to my cozy little trash can, hug my knees, and rock back and forth. As I am too traumatized by current events, I will be forced to discontinue this chapter. JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR HE LAST EVER CHAPTER OF THE ELF'S DAY OUT! -whisper- It'll be ok...it's not real...it's not real... 


	10. And So Our Elf Friend Leaves Us

Welcome friends, to the last chapter of The Elf's Day Out! Why is it the last chapter, you may ask. Simple! The people we have been following have begun to notice our presence, and we do not wish to be caught and placed in their 'special' lives. So, enjoy it! For it is your last chance! Or is it...? Yeah, it is. But anyway...when you last 'tuned in,' we had come across Stupid and Foxy A asleep in a wheelbarrow, with a dead Tabbutt on the ground. You may remember my little 'episode' last time. I have gone through extensive therapy and currently attend support group meetings, and I am making progress. But really, you don't think I'm overreacting, do you? I mean, Foxy A and Stupid in a wheelbarrow! -winces-  
  
Continuing on, Kanojo and Abyss have run out of food to stuff the elf with, and have taken up discussing the theory of heaven and watermelons. Sparky is tagging 'Surrender to dim-ness' on Kanojo's wall, and the elf is staring out the window. Suddenly, his eyes open wide. What could be out the window that makes him stare? Could it be...his playstation? Since the window is right next to us, I turn around to check. It is! A golden shiny playstation is hovering a few feet away. He dives out the window, and chases after it. It seems to be leading him somewhere, but it seems that Kanojo and Abyss are too deeply involved in their conversation to notice.  
  
Since we have followed our friend since the beginning of this tale, we must chase after him! In our trusty 'I'm a shrub' costumes, we shall race down the street after him! A few of our reviewers have dropped from exhaustion, but the rest of us must know where the elf will end up! It is our sole purpose. But wait, it seems we are passing the locations where all of our adventures took place! The park, the 'over' part of town, Arby's, NBMS (the hobbit colony), Kanojo's house...again, the coffee shop, and the original sidewalk where we first spotted our elf! Ah, memories. But wait, there seems to be some sort of glowing green light that his playstation had flown into. As he is about to jump in, a thunderous voice call out, "BE WARNED: IF YOU ENTER, YOU CANNOT RETURN TO THIS PLACE." The elf looked to the left, and to the right, and said, "REALLY?! ARE YOU SURE?! OK!" And with that, he jumped in. The portal began shrinking, and we heard the sound of, "Hey dude, nice shorts!" come out, as the portal disappeared, never to be seen again. Goodbye, our elf friend, we shall miss you! But wait! What of our other friends?!  
  
...  
  
Foxy A walked into Kanojo's house and shut the door quietly. 'Thank god I finally found my evil twin! But did she have to be in THERE?!' she thought. She shrugged her shoulders, and walked into the living room, where Kanojo and Abyss were throwing tomatoes at the wall. "Hey Foxy A," said Kanojo, "where have you been?" "oh," she replied, "I was out looking for my evil twin." Sparky looked up. "Yeah, I saw her in the wheelbarrow with that Stupid Idiot," she stated. Abyss looked around the room.  
  
"Hey, had anyone seen Elrond?" she asked.  
  
THE END  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kanojo here! Thanx to everyone who reviewed my story, you're the best! You all thought it was Leggy...HA! Poor fools. I kid! Anywayz, review away. Your thoughts and constructive criticism are accepted with open arms! I may write a sequel to this story if my other ones ever get finished. Many thanx to Abyss, Sparky, and Foxy A for letting me put them in here! I had a lot of fun...first story I've completed! EVER! Love to all, well...most. Laterz! 


End file.
